Cracked Crystal
by Hikari1993
Summary: The story of a young trainer who begins their journey out of New Bark Town after being haunted by strange dreams. Please note that this takes place 47 years before Gold and Crystal will go on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Cracked Crystal**

(Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Nintendo as of 1995. All the characters in this fic do belong to me. Please note that this story takes place 47 years before Gold/Crystal go on their adventure. This is the first fic I've posted online so please be gentle in the reviews. All reviews are appreciated.)

**Chapter 1**

Rain was softly dropping against the bedroom window of a little house in New Bark Town in the Johto region. A girl lying in bed kicked the sheets off and a head popped out from under them to look at the luminous numbers on a clock decorated with bright pictures of Hoppip and Sunflora. Ailsa had been living in New Bark Town mostly on her own for a couple of years now. Her older sister and brother were now in the distant region of Hoenn while her second older brother was traveling around Johto on his own. She'd been having a now familiar, but strange dream again.

There was a girl in it about her own age, but it didn't look like she was in Johto since her Pokemon weren't that familiar. It could have been Kanto. Whatever region it was the girl would always go through the whole place defeating gym leader after gym leader and ever so often there was a boy with red hair following her. He wasn't that scary, but there were these people in white outfits that were.

Ailsa heard her alarm began to go off and peeked back out from under the blankets to see 7:00am was glowing red at her from under a plastic Sunflora leaf. _The dream was actually starting to make a little of sense. Why do I have to get up now?_ She heard a rock hit her window and rolled over to get out of bed. _That must be Reece. He never did have patience. _Ailsa crawled out of bed and put on her bathrobe before walking over to the window and pulling it open.

In front of her house outside was a boy with dark hair that almost reached his shoulders wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. In his hands was another rock. "I never thought you'd get up Ailsa. Aren't you excited to go get our first Pokemon from Professor Kokinos?" Unlike Ailsa, Reece had already decided that he'd get the fire mouse Pokemon Cyndaquil. "If you don't hurry I'll leave without you."

"I'm on my way." Pulling her head back into the window Ailsa shut it before pulling off her robe and pajamas. She dressed in a pair of shorts with a red sweater and tied her long brown hair back in two braids that went down her back. On her head was a white baseball hat. As she put a couple spare changes of clothes into a backpack and slipped the keys in her shorts pocket Ailsa looked around the soon to be empty house. _It would have been really nice if Blair or Duncan would have called me. I think they know that I'm leaving today. _Walking out of the house she locked the door behind her not feeling exactly sure on when she'd return.

"Come on come on let's go!" Reece was nearly dancing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Are you going to walk to the whole way? Because I'm going to run and beat you to all the gyms!" With that Reece took off at a dead run towards Professor Kokinos's lab.

Ailsa more or less trudged behind Reece as she tried to remember the dream she'd been having. _I wonder who that girl is. _The sound of Reece's voice brought Ailsa out of her thoughts.

"Ailsa, do you know what kind of Pokemon you're going to get for your starter?" He had bounced back to her side. "I'm going to get Cyndaquil."

Winding one of her braids around her finger Ailsa was quiet for a few minutes. "I think I'm going to get a Chikorita. You're already taking Cyndaquil and Totodile looks a little creepy." As they approached the lab Ailsa remembered more and more about the dream.

The girl in the dream had, had an orange lizard looking Pokemon with her with a little flame on the end of its tail. She'd gone from the little town she lived in into a forest where she'd met a young man whose face had been blurred.

"Ailsa, are you paying any attention?" Reece was waiting by the door of Professor Kokinos's lab. "Are you sure you're as excited as I am?"

"I'm plenty excited. I've just been thinking that's all." Ailsa pushed the door open and walked into the lab past Reece who hurried in after her. Ailsa didn't see Professor Kokinos in the back of the lab instead she saw a woman with long red hair. She nudged Reece and pointed at the woman as she whispered in a low voice. "Do you know who that woman is?"

Reece looked over at the woman and shrugged his shoulders. "I think she's the Professor from Kanto, but I'm not sure." He looked back at the woman and saw that she was now looking at them. "I think we got her attention whoever she is."

The woman walked over to Ailsa and Reece and smiled at them. "You two must be the kids waiting on Professor Kokinos."

"Yah, that's us." Reece said a little shyly.

She gestured over at a table with three Pokeballs on top. "Do you two have names? Come on there's no need to look so shy."

Reece and Ailsa looked between each other for a few seconds before Reece piped up. "My name's Reece and this is my friend Ailsa." Feeling a little braver he decided to ask the strange woman a question. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I probably should have introduced myself sooner since I'm keeping his lab occupied. I'm Professor Uccello from the Kanto region." Professor Uccello had her eyes fixed on Ailsa. There was something familiar about this kid that made her think of someone who'd started their journey in Kanto three years earlier, but that kid had disappeared.

Noticing the tension between Ailsa and Professor Uccello, Reece decided it would be best to speak up again. "So, what are you doing here, Professor Uccello?"

Professor Uccello tucked some of her long red hair behind her ear and was about to respond when the doors of the lab opened again. "You're back early Pavlos."

Professor Pavlos Kokinos was the resident Pokemon Professor in Johto and was a bit odd to put it lightly. "Clio, you should have been there it was absolutely amazing!"

"Pavlos, I've seen Rattata and Sentret interacting in the wild before it's not that thrilling." However, Clio noticed that Pavlos was more interested in looking through his data then listening to her.

Professor Kokinos suddenly noticed that Ailsa and Reece where there and looked surprised to see them. "Oh, that's right you two are here today to get your first Pokemon." He gestured for them to follow him to the table with the Pokeballs. "All right you two pick out your Pokemon."

Reece rushed forward and picked up the last Pokeball in the line. "I'm taking Cyndaquil."

Ailsa looked between the two remaining Pokeballs while Reece pranced about behind her. _I could pick Totodile that way I could get across the water as needed and if Reece ever challenged me to a battle I could beat his Cyndaquil. Then again there's also Chikorita and it can help me get through the forests like the one outside Azalea Town._ She glanced back at Reece who was starting to look a little impatient. _I could catch any other water Pokemon later and I don't like Totodile that much anyway so I guess I'll go with Chikorita._ Ailsa picked the Pokeball up and all though it was a bit strange to think she already felt a sense of comradeship with the Pokemon inside.

Releasing his Cyndaquil from its Pokeball Reece looked excitedly at Ailsa. "Why don't we test out our new Pokemon with a battle?" In front of him the Cyndaquil squealed and blew a bit of smoke from its long nose before fire shot up from its back.

Ailsa held the Pokeball out in front of her and released Chikorita who pawed at the lab floor and swung the leaf on its head. _Hopefully Cyndaquil doesn't know any fire moves yet._

"Cyndaquil, use ember!" Reece's previously triumphant look melted into confusion when Cyndaquil only fell back on its haunches and blew more smoke from its nose. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Professor Kokinos suppressed a chuckle at Reece's confusion. "Reece, that Cyndaquil doesn't know any fire type moves yet. It just hatched from its egg not that long ago. Likewise Ailsa's Chikorita doesn't know any grass type moves yet. So, be content with moves like tackle, growl, and leer for now."

Ailsa noticed that her Chikorita looked more confident with itself. "All right Chikorita use tackle on Cyndaquil."

Chikorita launched itself forward and knocked Cyndaquil off its feet; its leaf swinging around its head. It had to duck out of the way when the fire mouse Pokemon threw itself towards Chikorita.

The battle was a quick one and ended in a victory for Ailsa and Chikorita although Reece didn't look that disappointed. "That was fun Ailsa we'll have to do it again real soon." With that Reece dashed out the door of the lab leaving Ailsa alone with Professors Kokinos and Uccello.

Professor Uccello looked at the clock on the wall before she started walking towards the door. "I think its time I headed back, Pavlos." She stopped for a minute next to the door. "You haven't lost them yet have you?"

"Of course not you just dropped them off." He saw Professor Uccello open the door to leave. "I'm surprised you have such a lack of faith in me."

Professor Kokinos watched Professor Uccello leave the lab and walked behind the desk with the last Pokeball left on it. He re-emerged a few seconds later holding two eggs. One egg was red with a yellow swirl pattern on the bottom and the other was light brown with a white crescent moon on it. "I was hoping you and Reece could carry these eggs with you and see if you could get them to hatch, but Reece left before I get his to him. Would you mind taking it to him?"

"Yah, sure I don't mind. He couldn't have gone too far." As Ailsa left the lab she didn't notice that Professor Uccello was still hanging around.

_There's something familiar about that girl. She makes me think of that one who came to my lab three years ago. The need to prove yourself, but not knowing how to go about it. Wanting to be number one. Just make sure you don't let what happened to her happen to you._

4


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I was having a bit of a hard time coming up with this chapter. As always Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Nintendo.

Ailsa left the lab thinking that Reece had to at least be at Cherrygrove City by now, but instead she saw him standing in the tall grass right outside Professor Kokinos's lab. He was staring intently at a purple and white mouse like Pokemon with big front teeth. _I wonder if he realizes that we don't have any Pokeballs yet. There'd be no point in trying to catch it if you don't have a Pokeball._ "Reece, what are you doing?"

Reece was surprised to hear Ailsa and kicked a rock at the Pokemon which fled. "Why'd you have to scare me, Ailsa? I almost had it."

"We don't have any Pokeballs what were you planning on doing with it?" Ailsa walked over to Reece and pulled the red and yellow egg from her backpack which she thrust into his arms. "That egg is from Professor Uccello and I don't know about you, but I'm going to go back and get my Pokedex and some Pokeballs."

Dashing after Ailsa to catch up with her Reece was already itching for another battle. "Hey after we catch some more Pokemon you want to battle again?"

"I guess so." Although Ailsa had been friends with Reece for years sometimes he got on her nerves with his persistent desire of wanting to battle. "Do you know what gym you're going to battle first? I'm going to go to Violet City."

"Then I guess I'll follow you go and to Violet City too. I mean the first gym leader can't be that heard. I heard he uses flying types so the best thing to do would be to catch an electric type." Reece pushed the door of the lab open to let Ailsa in.

Professor Kokinos had released the unclaimed Totodile from its Pokeball and had been playing with it when he saw that Ailsa and Reece had come back in. "What are you two doing back so soon?"

Ailsa hushed Reece before he could interject. "I got Reece his egg Professor, but neither of us have a Pokedex or Pokeballs."

As if pricked by a needle Professor Kokinos sprung up from his chair and darted over to where the Totodile was sitting on the desk. "I almost forgot when Professor Uccello came to visit that I was supposed to get out a Pokedex and Pokeballs for each of you." He re-emerged from behind the desk with two Pokedexs and a handful of Pokeballs. "One for you." Pavlos handed the first Pokedex to Ailsa. "One for you too." He handed the other one to Reece. Splitting the Pokeballs up into two groups of five Professor Kokinos handed them each five Pokeballs. "Now you two are set so off you go."

Just like before Ailsa didn't get the chance to say anything to Reece before he bolted out the door again. As she left the lab this time she noticed that the sun was starting to go down. _I guess I could go into Cherrygrove City and find a place to stay for the night. _

The grass seemed to be full of lurking Rattata with Pidgey flying down upon her. As Ailsa stepped through the tall grass she accidently stepped on the tail of a bushy brown Pokemon with long ears. She heard it hiss at her before it dashed off. Pulling out her Pokedex to see what she'd stepped on Ailsa heard the electronic voice of the Pokedex.

"Sentret, the scout Pokemon. A very cautious Pokemon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings."

Flipping the lid of her Pokedex closed again Ailsa saw another Sentret leering at her from the grass and heard its hiss. "Fine, fine I'm going." Ailsa heard more Pidgey swoop down on her and covered her head when she felt them clawing at her. Using her backpack to cover her head it soon deterred the Pidgey from attacking her. Peeking out from under her backpack Ailsa could see the street lights from Cherrygrove City.

Cherrygrove City was small city compared to those like Goldenrod, but boasted giant gnarled trees full of thick pink blossoms that would later give out plump fragrant cherries. Ailsa looked around the small city and its huge trees and began to walk towards a PokeMart to buy potions when she saw a giant shadow. Going in the direction of the shadow Ailsa saw an Onix towering over a young man.

The young man looked over his shoulder when he heard Ailsa scramble behind him in the grass. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His eyes and hair were dark and he was wearing a dark sweater and black pants. His boots were scuffed and dirty. On the side was the very faint outline of a red R.

Ailsa opened and closed her mouth a couple times like a Goldeen that had been yanked from the water. "I was….I was just looking for a place to stay for the night." There was something about this man that made him a little intimidating.

The young man patted his Onix's back as he thought for a moment. "There's a little hotel that's pretty cheap on the outskirts of the city." As he pointed towards the outskirts of the city his sweater sleeve moved up ever so slightly to reveal an old faded indigo ribbon tied around his wrist.

"All right…thanks." Ailsa began to walk back into the city looking back at the young man every once in a while.

The young man watched Ailsa leave when he remembered somebody else that the girl reminded him of. _I hope I'll be able to stay here and live in peace._ The young man was named George and had until three years before been part of a crime syndicate until something unfortunate had happened to his sister. George returned the Onix to its Pokeball before he turned to walk back to his own house. _It's nothing to worry about. It's nothing I should concern myself with. _

Later that night when Ailsa was asleep in bed as the dreams began to resurface.

In her dreams the girl had left her home town only to become lost in the woods. The man had saved her from the various Pokemon that were attacking her, but the man's face was blotted out with a giant red R.

Ailsa woke up with a start as the man had lunged forward with his red R face. She flopped back down on her back and rolled over falling asleep again almost imminently.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Nintendo. All Pokedex entries are from Bulbapedia. All reviews are appreciated.

Ailsa woke up early the next morning and went into the small café in the hotel to get breakfast. As she sat alone at a table eating a bowl of cereal she found herself thinking back on the dream she'd had the night before, but was unable to remember anything. _That's strange….normally I can remember something about them._ She ate another spoonful while watching the egg that was sitting in the chair next to her; Chikorita was sitting on the floor eating out of a bowl of Pokemon food. Ailsa pulled a map out of her bag and spread it out on the table. "It looks like Violet City isn't that far away. It probably won't take me long to get there."

After packing up again Alisa set out for Violet City. As she left Cherrygrove City she saw a little house and wondered if the young man from the night before lived there. _Probably just a coincidence. _She didn't notice the head that popped out of the door.

George had seen Ailsa coming when he'd looked out the window and stuck his head out in curiosity. He quickly pulled himself back in when she glanced back at him. He heard a disapproving clicking noise behind him and looked back to see his Kabutops rubbing its scythe like arms together. "What? You think I should go after her or something?"

The Kabutops continued to stare at George and clicked its arms together.

"Look, just because she reminds me of that trainer from Kanto doesn't mean that I want to get mixed up in anything she's doing. In fact she's probably just a normal Pokemon trainer who wants to become the champion. I'm going to stay here and continue to mind my own business." George walked into the kitchen and began to pour himself a cup of coffee all the while hearing the Kabutops walk after him still clicking. "Just drop it alright? I'm staying here."

As Ailsa walked to Violet City she could hear cracking and scratching noises coming from her backpack. "I guess whatever is in that egg wants to hatch soon." She could see the path to Violet City coming into view, but in front of the path was a little girl with wavy dark red hair.

The little girl looked too young to be on her own, but on her belt were two Pokeballs. She saw Ailsa coming and reached for the first Pokeball. "You can't come into Violet City unless you beat me!"

Ailsa looked around expecting to see a parent or an older sibling around. "Why are you here by yourself little girl?"

The little girl suddenly looked very angry and she sprung back grasping a Pokeball. "I can be out here by myself if I want to be." She brandished the Pokeball at Ailsa. "Now, battle me or you can't go into Violet City."

"All right fine. Let's battle."

The little girl sent out what looked like an oversized ladybug as her first Pokemon.

Alisa pulled out her Pokedex and heard the electronic voice.

"Ledyba, the five star Pokemon. It is very timid. It will be afraid to move if it is alone. But it will be active if it is in a group."

Alisa sent out her Chikorita in response. She'd never been in a real Pokemon battle besides the unexpected one with Reece in the lab. "Chikorita, use tackle."

The Ledyba dove out of the way and rebound with its own tackle attack.

"Ledyba, use supersonic."

Chikorita also leapt out of the way to dodge the confusing attack. Just like the Ledyba it attacked again with tackle, but this time it hit.

The battle didn't last too much longer and mostly consisted of tackle attacks and missed confusion attacks.

The little girl looked frustrated as she returned the fainted Ledyba to the Pokeball and sent out a different Pokemon that looked like a pink puff ball.

"Igglybuff, the balloon Pokemon. It has a very soft body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and it will impossible to stop it."

"Igglybuff, use charm."

The Igglybuff puffed its cheeks out and smiled sweetly up at Chikorita who wrinkled its nose in confusion.

Alisa was also looking at the Igglybuff in confusion. "What's it doing? Anyway, Chikorita use razor leaf."

Chikorita swung the leaf on its head and sent several small leaves out at the Igglybuff hitting it several times in its pink puffy body.

Igglybuff rolled back onto its back and let out a little cry of pain. It waved its stubby hands and feet around in the effort to get up again, but only succeeded in rolling on its side.

The little girl was stamping her feet in frustration by this point. "Why can't I beat a new trainer like you?" She returned the Igglybuff to its Pokeball and stamped off.

Ailsa watched the little girl stomp off and continued through the covered pathway to Violet City. _That was strange. I wonder if there are trainers guarding the city entrances at every city._ As she entered Violet City, Ailsa saw a tall tower looming over the little city. She looked over at the city and saw somebody disappear inside. _Guess it would be worth a shot to look through that tower._

The base of Sprout Tower was covered in cobwebs and lacked any trainers. Ailsa looked around the bottom room still hearing the cracking coming from her backpack. "I wonder if anyone is in here." As she continued to walk towards a ladder when she heard creaking coming from the top of the ladder. "Is someone up there?"

The creaking only continued and moved away from the ladder.

Ailsa grabbed onto the first rung of the ladder and began to climb up it when she saw someone dart away. "Hey, come back." She scurried up the ladder after the sound.

Upon reaching the second level of Sprout Tower, Ailsa saw a boy with blond hair wearing a black uniform; a bright red R was on his shirt. The boy looked surprised to see Ailsa there and hastily reached for a Pokeball on his belt. "H-Hey you can't be here. Get out of here!" When he saw that Ailsa wasn't leaving the boy chucked the Pokeball to release a bat like Pokemon with a gapping mouth.

"Zubat, the bat Pokemon. While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings."

Ailsa was a little surprised to see the boy send one of his Pokemon after her and sent out her Chikorita. "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?"

The boy was sputtering in confusion as the Zubat fluttered close by his head. "Y-You can't be here. We have business to attend to so just go away."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing! It's none of your business." The boy reached for a walkie talkie on his belt next to the Pokeballs and pressed a button. "This is Nelson I need back-up."

Coming from the upper level of Sprout Tower was a girl with short strawberry blond hair wearing a similar uniform, but instead of pants wore a skirt. She saw Ailsa and looked back at Nelson. "Are you serious Nelson? Is one kid the reason why you called me down?" The girl didn't give Nelson a chance to respond before she interjected again. "Might as well have called Watson down here too."

Nelson looked a little embarrassed. "You don't have to get so angry, Kate. I thought two of us could take out one kid."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Actually, I just a call from the boss and she wants us back." She began to walk towards the ladder that went down to the first floor of Sprout Tower. Kate didn't hear Nelson walking after her and looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

Nelson quickly darted after her, but not before stopping beside Ailsa. "You better get out of here. Watson could beat you into the ground." He followed Kate down the ladder.

Ailsa looked over at the ladder that Kate had come down from and decided to go up it. _Wonder who they work for? Weird uniforms they were wearing._ As Ailsa pulled herself up she saw a man with teal colored hair wearing a white and red uniform standing not far from the ladder. On his chest like with Nelson and Kate's shirts was a bright red R. _I wonder if he's Watson._

Watson looked over at Ailsa and sighed under his breath. "I thought Nelson and Kate could take care of one kid, but what do they do? They run away." He pulled a Pokeball off his belt. "I guess I'll deal with it myself." The Pokemon that came from the Pokeball was a bright yellow mouse with red circles on its cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It had a little indent on its tail and had a pink ribbon tied around one of its ears.

"Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. This intelligent Pokemon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat."

Ailsa sent out Chikorita when she heard a loud cracking sound from her backpack. Pulling the bag from her back she unzipped it to find a small bear Pokemon poke its head out at her. "Cute….what are you suppose to be?"

"Teddiursa, the little bear Pokemon. If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey."

"I guess it would be a good idea to give Chikorita a break and see what you can do." Ailsa returned Chikorita and pulled Teddiursa from her backpack. "Ok Teddiursa, use scratch." However, instead of seeing Teddiursa attack it attached itself to her leg. "Come on Teddiursa you have to do something."

Watson looked like he was already getting board with the battle. "Pikachu, use quick attack."

The Teddiursa squeaked and ran behind Ailsa's legs. It nervously put one of its paws out to scratch half-heartily at Pikachu."

Ailsa picked Teddiursa back up and put it back in her bag before sending Chikorita back out. "Chikorita, use razor leaf."

Pikachu attempted to dart out of the way, but was hit several times in the face with leaves. It growled at Chikorita and let a few sparks from its cheeks fly.

Ailsa heard something scuffling about behind her and looked back to see a shadow behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Taijiri and Nintendo. All Pokedex entries are from Bulbapedia. All reviews are appreciated.

Watson looked satisfied when another thunder shock attack hit Chikorita. "All right Pikachu enough of attacking the Chikorita. Why don't you attack the brat next?"

Ailsa wasn't able to brace herself in time for the attack and was hit with the full force of the attack. She fell to her knees; her hair standing on end from the thunder. "What was that for? You can't attack the trainer."

"Now whoever said that?"

Pikachu hopped back in front of Watson with its tail raised; sparks still flying from its cheek pouches.

Ailsa struggled to get back to her feet, but only succeed in collapsing again. "Chikorita, use razor leaf." She held in a curse as the leaves missed Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunder shock again."

Watson heard Ailsa let out a shrill screech of pain as she was hit again. "So, are you going to leave now? Or do I have to shock you again?"

"I wasn't trying to get in anyone's way. I just wanted to look around up here." Ailsa felt Pikachu shock her again.

"Alright fine. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Ailsa braced herself for another attack, but this time she heard it bounce off of something else that it hit. She looked between the crack in her arms to see the large snake like rock Pokemon that she'd seen in Cherrygrove City the night before.

"Onix, the rock snake Pokemon. It twists and squirms through the ground. The thundering roar of its tunneling echoes a long way away."

George going against his better judgment had followed Ailsa to Sprout Tower. _What am I doing here? I should have stayed back at my house, but no I had to listen to my Kabutops and follow some kid I don't even know. _ "Onix, use rock throw."

Pikachu tried to spring out of the way of the rock attack, but was hit several times in the head with the rocks.

Watson looked up at George and gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." His face paled considerably. "Don't tell me I'm looking at a ghost."

"I'm no ghost." George vaguely remembered Watson, but at the time Watson had been a lowly grunt and George had been an admin.

"So, then where've you been this whole time?" Watson looked around George to try and see behind him. "Where's Kelly?"

George suddenly both shocked and very angry with Watson. "Don't you mention her. Don't mention Kelly you Team Rocket scum!" He was now glaring at the Rocket operative. "Well, aren't you going to send out another Pokemon?"

Watson could feel himself shaking, but returned his Pikachu, but didn't grab for another Pokeball. "Why would I send out another Pokemon? My part is made up entirely of electric types and yours is made up of rock types. I'd lose to you so there's no point in continuing any battle."

"Too true." George still looked angry and he made a shooing gesture to Watson. "So, why don't you get out here?"

Ailsa watched Watson scramble around her and head down the ladder. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't worry about how I got rid of him. What you should be worried about is where the other are hiding."

"What other two? I've seen Nelson, Kate, and that guy…..Watson. What other two are you talking about?"

George offered Ailsa his hand to help her up. "Floyd and Ruby are the other two." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. _I should probably tell her…..now don't tell her. The less people who know the better._

Ailsa saw George looking in the direction of the next ladder and decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn't know who he was, but at least she was helping her.

"Don't worry about who Kelly is. Just remember to watch out for Floyd and Ruby." George looked over at the other ladder. "They should be at the top." He began to walk over to the ladder and could hear Ailsa following him.

"Who are these people? How do you know so much about them?"

"Don't worry about it." George began to climb up the ladder.

Waiting at the top of Sprout Tower were two silver haired individuals who looked eerily similar. The boy had his hair tied in a ponytail while the girl's was loose, but they both wore white uniforms with bright red Rs on them. The girl noticed them first. "Oh, look Floyd. Someone managed to take out Nelson, Kate, and Watson. I guess we're going to have to deal with them." There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes when she saw George, but she brushed it off. "Let's go Koffing."

Floyd followed suit and sent out a Ghastly. He also recognized George, but kept his mouth shut.

"Koffing, the poison gas Pokemon. Its thin, flimsy body is filled with gases that cause constant sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes. Ghastly, the gas Pokemon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind."

George sent out his Onix again and reached into his backpack to pull out a small purple bottle. "Here, use that on your Chikorita."

Ailsa sent out her newly healed Chikorita before turning to George. "So, what's your plan? You really think we can defeat them?"

"I don't know. Neither Floyd or Ruby is a pushover, but I think we have a chance." George glanced up at his Onix. "Onix, use rock throw on Ghastly."

The rocks came dangerously close to Floyd and his Ghastly prompting him to back away towards the edge of Sprout Tower.

"Ghastly, use lick on Chikorita."

Chikorita jumped out of the way to avoid the paralyzing tongue that was coming its way.

"Chikorita, use razor leaf on Koffing." Ailsa watched feeling triumphant as the leaves hit Koffing.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she watched Koffing being buffeted back. "Koffing, use poison gas on that Chikorita." She could feel Sprout Tower swishing under her feet ever so slightly.

George was keeping his focus on Floyd and was hoping that Ailsa would do the same for Ruby. He was feeling a little curious about something "Onix, tackle on the Ghastly." George heard Floyd laugh at this.

"Ghastly is a ghost Pokemon you should know that a normal type attack isn't going to do anything." Just as Floyd had said the attack went through Ghastly, but what he didn't count on was Onix's tail still coming for him. Floyd attempted to jump out of the way, but lost his footing.

Ruby turned around in time to see Floyd fall off the top of Sprout Tower. She jumped with her hand outstretched to try and grab Floyd in time, but his hand slipped through hers. The Rocket admin watched her partner splash into the water below, but not before his head smacked the bridge.

3


End file.
